sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Astra
Astra is a character introduced in ''Spark the Electric Jester 2'', seen teaming up with Romalo to investigate Fark. She cites Clarity as an apparently trustworthy source. It is later revealed that Astra is Clarity's agent, created by the A.I to help "save" the world, and eliminate any threats. Appearance Astra is a purplish-gray Formie with relatively short, spiky hair that curls upwards. She wears pink eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick. Her outfit is comprised of a white and yellow sleeveless jumpsuit with pink diamonds running down the left side. In-game, her jumpsuit ends before her knees, leaving her knees and lower legs exposed. In art, the jumpsuit turns yellow at the knees and extends down into her boots. Her high heel boots are pink with black soles and white sock cuffs, and have a gold star on the sides in-game. She wears a thin red ribbon around her neck, with two strands running down her back. Her jester hat is similar to the other jesters', with the left side being a full red, and the right being red and white with a diamond pattern. She wears simple white gloves with no cuffs. After sustaining a fatal wound from her fight with Fark, Astra is revealed to be a robot. It is stated she is perhaps the most advanced robot ever made, at least in terms of realism. Personality Astra is persistent and determined, trailing Fark and following him beyond the artificial atmosphere around the Moon. She is rather cunning, able to hide her true identity and purpose from Fark and Romalo (and unsuspecting players) until on her deathbed. She has a soft spot for Romalo, presumably letting him go to the expo in Technoria City at his request while they track Fark. Abilities Astra's main weapons are four floating blades, one pair larger than the other. She can use these blades to perform basic slashes, a spin slash, a forward stab, and even as a makeshift hoverboard for mobility. Astra has the ability to fuse with Romalo (it is unknown if she can perform this with other robots), to power up her attacks and mobility. Her blades gain long, glowing white extensions, extending their range. She can summon lines of energy to burst up from the ground, and dash forward at extreme speeds to attack. Her spin slash can now be performed for longer, and she can follow a target around while doing so. She is rather agile, doing backflips and long jumps to avoid attacks. In her second phase, she can hover around, due to Romalo's power. History Presumably, between the first and second games, Clarity created Astra. During this time, through unknown means, Astra met and gained the trust of Romalo. Astra is first seen on a scenic lookout on the outskirts of F.M City, after Romalo flies up to greet her after his conversation with Fark. She discusses that Fark is a strange robot, that they have to keep an eye on. She refers to Clarity for this intel, stating that "they can trust Clarity". Romalo obliges, but not without energetically begging Astra to go see the Floria Festival in Technoria City. Astra agrees to go only for a little while, and the two are off. Fark meets Astra after Float's death. Astra congratulates the jester, but says that "it's a shame he had to take it out on that poor girl". Astra then goes on about how maybe Float really didn't want to go through with killing Fark, her threats empty. Fark replies with confusion. Astra says that someone might say they might want to do something, but end up not following through. She switches the conversation to Float's friends, Double and Flint. She says that she's never met them, but they seemed like bad news. She ends with saying that Dr. Armstrong is in the Technoria City plaza. Fark thanks her, before blasting off. Astra gives a suspicious glare to Float's body. After the fight with Double, Astra and Romalo are seen again. They inspect an abandoned, remote-controlled body, which turns out to be Freom Mk. 3's body.￼ Astra questions what exactly did Freom do, and why he ditched the body. With this, Astra says that "they have a job to do". Astra is last seen in Hyperath Fleet, looming over the platform Fark had landed on. She watches the conversation between Fark and E.J play out. It is unknown how exactly E.J ended up there, but it can be assumed Astra had something to do with it (perhaps kidnapping). After E.J has the revelation that he's a mass-produced clone, Astra uses two of her blades to fatally stab E.J. She then destroys the clones. Astra warns Fark to turn back, that they don't have to fight. Fark asks why Astra is doing this. Astra responds, telling Fark that he intends to join with Freom, and "take his place". Fark retorts, but Astra butts in, stating that Fark was meant to save the world. Clarity had given him that mission, but Fark had defied the mission, and couldn't be trusted anymore. Fark says that he doesn't trust Clarity, and whatever he does, will be his own choice. Astra and Romalo prepare for a fight. Fark prevails. Astra and Romalo are seen laying on the ground. Romalo is no worse for wear. Astra is mortally wounded, a large chunk of her side missing and sparking. It's revealed that she is actually a robot, and one of Clarity's agents. She couldn't let anyone know about this. She gives a weak chuckle, saying that it was too late for her. She passes, leaving Romalo to mournfully shake her body. Trivia * Astra's design was created by Andy Tunstall. * Astra and Romalo's fused form has been nicknamed "Rastra", seen in the flavor text for her second form concept art. Gallery AstraProgress.png|Sketch, line art, and the final image of Astra. AndyAstra1.png| Astra art by Andy Tunstall. AstraConcept.png|Astra concept art. AstraPhaseTwoConcepts.png|"Rastra" concept art. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Bots Category:Female